


The College Harem Of Kazuichi Souda

by K0re_666



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Harem, Bisexual Soda Kazuichi, Harems, Multi, Polyamory, Soda Kazuichi-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0re_666/pseuds/K0re_666
Summary: College begins and Souda decided to start things off with a bang. He decides to ask out Sonia though he soon discovers she's already already in a relationship, most would think with Gundham but it's actually with Akane Owari.So for the first few weeks he's depressed but then he realizes online dating is a thing so he makes an account on a random website and he finds one of her classmates.Hiyoko Saionji.Who begins blackmailing him and dragging her friend Mahiru Koizumi into it. Though they along with a Reserve Course kid grow a strong bond.. And so the Harem begins.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko/Soda Kazuichi, Koizumi Mahiru/Soda Kazuichi, Saionji Hiyoko/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Kudos: 9
Collections: Poly fics





	The College Harem Of Kazuichi Souda

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is my first book and no where near good so If I make any mistakes please let me know.

First day of College, how exciting, especially for Souda. He decided today was the day he'd officially ask out Sonia and she'd officially say yes.

So he found out were she was and she was hanging out with Akane and Gundham.

"Miss Sonia~ I have a question!~"

He dreamed of her saying yes and begging to be his girlfriend but now that dream was bound to be a reality, right?

Sonia looked at him with a brief pause before asking "what is it you wish to ask me?" And with a confident smile Souda asked "Miss Sonia would you please be my girlfriend?"

Sonia looked up at Gundham who nodded at her and then he looked to Souda "back off mortal, for Sonia's heart belongs to another"

"W-What?! You and Sonia are like.. Together!?" Souda yelled with sadness "of course not, her heart belongs to the one they call The Ultimate Gymnast"

"W-What..?"

Souda looked over at Sonia and Akane. They were happy together.. A couple.

And he was sad for a few weeks, in need of a sorta distraction so he decided to try online dating. Scrolling through none of the girls were really his type.

That was until he came across one profile and almost died.

Hiyoko motherucking Saionji.

She looked oddly cute however, her blonde pigtails and orange kimono. It was a picture of her and Mahiru with flower crowns.

He blushed at her description as she described herself as a 'sadist' and to be fair she was though he was surprised it didn't say Satan or Satanist from how she acted.

He went on with his day after that.

However after classes the next day she walked up to him.

"Hey Dumbass!" She at yelled him. "H-Huh?" He was scared she remembered yesterday's event "Don't think I forgot about your profile! I'm gonna tell the whole school too!~"

"W-Wait! Please don't! I'll do anything! I-I just don't want anyone to know how desperate I am.."

Hiyoko pretended to think for a second "fine.. You'll be me and big sis Mahiru's Servant!" She said way too happily 'servant..? Doesn't sound so bad.. Wait, this is Hiyoko we're talking about..' Souda though before sighing "fine.."

"Yay!"

And so began Souda's servant life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this train wreck if you did


End file.
